Halloween
by carterxx
Summary: Sexual themes. Peter and Carla try on their halloween costumes. But will things get out of control?
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry it's been a while since I've posted. This fic was inspired by a request and is a bit darker than my usual. I hope you enjoy!_

Peter turned around slowly in front of the bedroom mirror. It had seemed like a good idea, but now it just felt ridiculous.

Still, he could hardly spend the whole of Halloween hiding away. So he braced himself for Carla's laughter, as he pushed open the bedroom door, and walked into her living room.

But there was no laughter.

Just a darkened room, bathed in shadows from the faint candle that burned on her coffee table.

And no sign of her.

He paused at the door, his fingertips running over the exposed brick as he let his eyes adjust to the dim light. Then he was able to see into the distance, across the bare floor, past the gleaming metal staircase, to her kitchen.

Where she stood, leaning over the counter, her dress long and black, blending into the shadows.

He watched her for a few seconds, his eyes drifting to her back then her bare arms. Her skin looked so pale, so soft. And suddenly his costume choice seemed exactly right.

He approached her stealthily, his black cape rustling around him as he stole up on her.

He didn't want her to know she was there. At least not until he was right behind her.

xxx

With every silent step he took towards her, her figure emerged from the darkness, and he could see her more clearly.

He noticed how the dress was shaped, tight around her waist, clinging to her hips, emphasising the swell of her breasts It was long, right down to the floor, but as she shifted her weight, he saw the thigh-high slit in the black lace.

His eyes lingered on her bare leg, slender, provocatively arched against the blackness. And he suddenly realised she knew exactly what she was doing, and where he was.

He paused by the wall, drawing his cape around him, watching, as she slowly raised her hand, running her finger over her shoulder-blade.

Her glossy black fingernails reflected the candlelight, every move of her finger so sensual, it took his breath away.

But tonight he was strong.

He walked towards her, so aware of her, the shape of her back so clearly defined through her tight dress.

He could almost feel the warmth of her body. He could almost taste her.

And he wanted her. In so many ways.

He watched, hypnotised by her, as she poured herself a glass of wine, blood-red in the glass as she raised it to her dark lips.

Her movements were sinuous, erotic.

And then suddenly she turned her head, looking directly at him. She was perfect, immaculate, as she licked her moistened lips.

For an instant he saw his reflection in her wine glass: his pale skin, his black cape. And his teeth, sharp and white.

And she obviously liked what she saw.

Her lips curled into a sultry smile, and the raw lust in her eyes made him ache with want.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as quickly as she'd turned to him, she now turned sharply away.

She rested her glass on the cold marble, and his desire only grew further as she leaned forward over the counter, as the dress tightened over her arse.

But his vampire costume seemed to have taken over his senses.

As her black hair swept over her shoulders, shimmering in the dim candlelight, he caught sight of her neck. So pale, so soft. So tempting.

Then he was behind her, and he heard her involuntary gasp as his body pressed against her, melding into hers.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, lowering his eyes to take in every inch of her body, drawn to her breasts, barely concealed by the dress, so soft, so pale.

Slowly he snaked his hand around her waist, feeling the heat from her body, his arousal stirred beyond belief.

She was so beautiful. His sweetheart, his lover. But tonight, his prey.

With only the lightest force, he pressed her against the counter, taking his time before he took what he needed from her. What they both needed, so badly.

He could feel her heart beating hard. He knew she was as excited as he was. But he kept her waiting, his fingertips circling tenderly over the thin lace covering her hips.

Then he lowered his mouth just above her shoulder, baring his teeth slightly as he let her feel his warm breath on her bare skin.

He felt the shiver that ran through her body as if it was his own, and he held her tightly.

And his need became unstoppable as she tilted her head to the side, offering herself to him.

Suddenly his lips were on her neck, pressing into her, kissing her. Her sensuous cry of pleasure was almost too much for him. But he couldn't stop anyway. He needed her, he needed to run his wet tongue along the line of her neck, to let her feel the sharp tips of his teeth, to suck her tender soft skin.

And she was moaning now, begging him for more with her voice, with her hands digging into his arm, her body pushing back against his stiff cock.

He was absorbed in her, the taste of her, the smell of her. Her hair felt soft against his cheek as his lips pressed harder into her neck. And he couldn't resist drawing his cape around her, wrapping her in the thick black material as he drew his body even closer to his.

He was so hard now, and he knew she could feel it as she pushed her hips back towards him.

He leaned over her shoulder, making his voice as deep as possible as he whispered into her ear.

"Morticia hey..?"

"The very same.." she answered, her voice low and mysterious, seducing him all over again.

"Hope my bite wasn't too rough.." he whispered.

As he spoke, his hand found the slit in her dress. Roughly he pushed under the black lace, stroking her naked thigh.

"Not at all.." she breathed, gasping as his cool fingers began to slide upwards, over her smooth stomach, across her chest.

His hand forced his way under the tight lace until he reached her left breast. He thrilled at her exquisite softness, her gentle weight as he cupped her tenderly in his hand. His fingertips ran over her firm skin, caressing her with passion. With lust.

"My desires must be met, you see.. " he explained, firmly.

As her head tilted, he felt her cheek pressing against his, and he could tell she was smiling.

"I understand.." she answered, in the faintest whisper that just invited him on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviews and follows. Just a short chapter here - the next might be much longer…;)_

He felt almost spellbound as he ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, as the single candle began to flicker then fade, leaving only the moonlight shadows. As he clutched her tightly, possessively, beneath his black cloak.

But he knew exactly what to do, now she was under his power.

He let his eyes fall closed as he lost himself in the sensation of her breast, blissfully soft under his hand.

Coolly he took her nipple between his fingertips, rolling it gently, teasing, stroking her. Her breathing deepened, her face leaning closer to the stubble of his cheek, and and almost instantly, her nipple was hard under his grip.

But nothing like as hard as he was.

With a sudden sway of his hips, he made her feel his arousal, his cock rigid against her thigh.

Her moan of excitement was just what he wanted to hear, as he moved his lips to her ear.

"I can't wait…" he said firmly.

Her husky laugh seemed out of place in the darkness, but it sent thrills through his body.

"Thirsty again?" she whispered.

As he bared his teeth, she looked at him with such thrilling intensity, he couldn't resist lowering his lips to her neck one more time.

She was so pliant, so still under his lips, surrendering to him, his mouth, his tongue as it circled slowly, deliciously, over her smooth soft skin.

But it wasn't enough.

"I need you" he said.

Then before she could react, his hand moved down from her breast, sliding quickly down the front of her knickers.

He loved her cry of pleasure as his fingers moved roughly between her legs, knowing exactly what she wanted. His fingertips explored her warmth, delving deeper, pleasuring her.

"Guess what I'm going to do to you…" he said sharply, feeling her writhe under his slow insistent pressure.

Then craning his neck to whisper into her ear, he added "..right here, right now"

It might have been his imagination, but she seemed to be getting even wetter as he spoke. And he could hear the arousal in her voice, as she struggled to keep control.

"Is that a promise..?"

In answer, he laughed softly, letting his fingertip slide just inside her, tantalising her for a second.

Then as she groaned, rolling her head back onto his shoulder, he pushed harder, feeling her tight around him as his finger entered her completely, filling her.

For several seconds, he breathed slowly, steadily, loving how she felt, tight around his finger, anticipating the even greater pleasure that lay ahead.

But patience was not his strong point.

Especially tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reading - here's the final part. Hope you enjoy...!_

She felt so good, as he held her tight against his chest, as his finger pushed deep inside her. But he needed more.

Sharply he withdrew his hand, feeling her glare as she turned her head to him, her eyes narrowed with lust.

Knowing she was watching, he deliberately slowed down as he drew his finger towards his lips, glistening in the moonlight, wet from her.

He could feel her eyes so intently on him as he ran his finger over his lips, between his sharp fangs, loving the taste of her, his tongue swirling over his fingertip.

"You taste so good" he whispered.

She glared at him, her breathing, deep heavy with desire.

"You're evil..." she hissed, gripping his arm tightly.

Calmly he shrugged, knowing tonight she wanted nothing less.

"Of course…."

She smiled again, but there was an fierceness in her look now.

Leaning her head back again on his shoulder, he ran her fingernail over his cheek, stroking his lips, his teeth, his rough stubble.

"I've never been fucked by a vampire..." she murmured, her voice dreamy, so husky he almost lost his cool.

But he stayed in control, focusing his lust on her.

"Prepare yourself then…" he whispered into her ear, as he found the zip on the back of her dress.

Roughly he pulled the zip down in one swift action, right down her back. And he loosened his grip on her, letting the black lace slide gently down over her body, onto the floor.

With another quick movement, her underwear was gone too. She was naked. And he wanted her so badly.

His predatory instincts were urgent, unstoppable now.

He ripped his shirt open, hearing the buttons falling to the ground around them, but he didn't care a bit.

He could feel her watching him over her shoulder, as finally he unfastened his trousers, releasing his erection. And he didn't miss the way her tongue ran over her full lips at the sight of his cock, so thick, so desperately hard.

But this was no time for watching.

He wrapped the cape firmly around their bodies, making sure that she was warm enough in the cold darkness.

Then he pressed against her, skin on skin, pushing her firmly against the counter until not an inch separated their bodies.

He kissed the back of her neck softly, tenderly. Then he moved his cock to where he ached to be, feeling her fingers tightly gripping his arm in anticipation.

With one firm thrust he was in her, deep and rough, taking possession of her like he never had before.

"Fuck yes.." she moaned, and it only made him want her more.

He pushed inside her again, entering her with such force that he feared he might hurt her, but her groans of pleasure spurred him on even harder.

He felt her clenching tight, wet, around him, and he reached his hand to hers, holding it tightly as he began a steady rhythm, his cock pounding deep inside her, filling her with every long hard stroke.

Her hand tightened around his as he began to suck her neck again, and for a moment he almost lost control.

But he was strong, he was immortal. And now so was she.

"You're one of us now.." he whispered softly against her neck.

"Good" she replied breathlessly, as she leaned back against him, her back pressing into his chest, taking him even deeper inside her.

He could feel the power he had over her, the little gasps she made as he thrust so deep inside her, as he shifted his angle, as he made her his.

Then, knowing she was nearly there, he slowed right down.

Drawing her close to him under the cape, he fucked her gently, tenderly, his thick cock sliding into her again and again, until a final deep thrust sent her over the edge.

Consumed by passion, he began kissing her neck again, sucking her skin, lips hard against her. His pleasure was so intense, mingling with her moans as her orgasm took her over, and suddenly he was overwhelmed too.

He came hard, violently, clutching her tightly, thrusting hard and fast, as he lost control. Then he held her in his arms, his breathing quick and fast.

After a few moments, she turned to him, kissing his lips gently, wary of his sharp teeth.

"You're mine now" he whispered.

And she smiled darkly.

"I always was."

* * *

Epilogue:

They lay afterwards, naked bodies intertwining on the sofa, kept warm by his long black cape which enfolded them both.

Her heartbeat felt steady, comforting over him. So near, so close.

He was almost asleep when he felt her stirring, her stomach sliding over his as she moved up his body, inch by slow inch.

And he half-opened his eyes.

Was it his imagination, or were her teeth whiter, more pointed, than they had been earlier?

As he watched, thrilling, he felt his cock swelling again, hard against her leg. And it must have alerted her to his wakefulness.

She looked down at him, her eyes narrowing, her face pale, ethereally beautiful.

He was about to speak, but she put her hand over her lips, demanding silence.

And then she reached a long tapering finger to the black cape, pushing it aside to reveal his neck.

He felt the icy chill of the room against his skin, but it was nothing compared to the shiver through his body, as he anticipated her.

And then her lips closed on his neck, warm, soft. Her tongue licked him, her lips sucked him, and as her sensual kisses became harder, rougher, sharper, the waves of pleasure overtook him.

He felt joy like he'd never experienced before, as he found himself sinking into oblivious bliss.


End file.
